A Christmas He'll Never Forget
by Maverrat
Summary: Because every good sandwich has at least four ingredients.


Okay, so, here's the holiday special as part of the art-for-story trade SoMuchLoveForKuroshitsuji and I had going on. 8D

This is more of a cracky-oneshot than anything, and it will hold up the relationships that were built up in C&C, but it won't affect the actual plot of C&C. I guess it would be the equivalent of a holiday filler or OVA...? XD Anyway, it's also fine as a standalone little story, so sit back, grab some eggnog, and enjoy!

Warnings for yaoi, lemon, and a double-decker Shinisandwich.

Also, congrats to motomori on her recent engagement! :3 I wish you many long and happy years!

Happy Holidays~!

xxx

It was turning out to be just another Christmas.

Though many others would have considered it a holiday, it was just another silent, work-filled evening for William T. Spears, who was sitting at his desk and finishing off the last of the night's papers. He'd actually completed everything relatively early, as the small, miniature version of the Big Ben clock at the end of his desk said it was only 10:32, and he was used to often finishing after midnight; sometimes he even went entire evenings without sleep. However, due to the relatively early hour, he guessed that the Christmas Eve Party downstairs would probably still be in full swing, and therefore, Ronald would probably still be occupied for a few more hours, more or less giving him the evening to himself. He didn't plan on attending the party, of course, but he had a feeling it would distract anyone who might come upstairs and try to bother him with any complaints (about Sutcliff) paperwork (that Sutcliff didn't complete or forgot to turn in... normally the former) or generally just anything troublesome (like Sutcliff.)

Therefore, as he signed his name along the dotted line of the final document and set it on top of the massive stack of completed papers, he stretched out his arms and allowed himself a small, quiet yawn. He figured that he could probably take a nice bath and head off to bed early that night; something he only very rarely got to do. It was most often around the holiday season, when murder and suicide rates dropped, leaving him to reap only the souls who died of old age or illness and lightening his workload quite a bit, if only for a few short weeks, which was really one of the only things William enjoyed about the holidays.

Ronald would be fine for the evening, as William had the feeling that Sutcliff would keep him busy doing Gods-Know-What to keep the party going, and he was sure the youth would be there to wish him a Merry Christmas in the morning. Therefore, a long, well-earned soak in a hot bath was what he was craving...

...And that's when there was a knock at his door.

He had to admit that the sound both surprised and frustrated him; he seriously doubted it was the blond just yet, and he was willing to bet it was just another stack of papers about to walk in. Ronald would often stay at the parties until at least midnight, before slipping as silently as a ghost into William's room and under the sheets of his bed; a move that had scared the shit out of William a few times, until he'd learned to expect waking up next to the pleasantly messy mop of blond-and-black hair. It was better than getting drunk and then waking up next to Grell with a chunk bitten out of your shoulder, at least. William shuddered at the thought; never again.

"Come in." He said briskly, though inwardly, he wanted to slam his head against his desk at the very thought of more paperwork; something that he was positive he was about to get as some sort of sick Christmas "Gift". He'd just spent the last five and a half hours on the stack in front of him, and he seriously did not want to tack on another three or four when his bed was calling for him like that.

The doorknob turned, and a very familiar youth opened the door, his usual bright smile on his face. William couldn't hide the mildly surprised look on his face, which showed in the form of a quirked eyebrow and an unfolding of the clasped hands on his desk, which dropped into his lap as he studied the bright-eyed intruder.

Ronald was dressed in his usual white dress shirt with the ever-popped collar, and his rounded, boyish glasses were perched on his nose, something that was a bit unusual, considering how he was currently off duty. His suit jacket was absent, and instead of the usual dark gray, his vest was a festive, bright red that, combined with the crisp white shirt, immediately put William in mind of a candy cane. His tie was red-and-white striped, furthering William's mental image tenfold, even if Ronald's trousers were the usual, contrasting black color that offset his ever-white shoes. His hands were shoved in his pockets, the silver wristwatch glinting in the dim light, as he stepped inside and nudged the door closed with one snowy Oxford, approaching the desk with a spring in his step and an almost dreamy smile on his face.

"You're early." William said dryly, pushing his chair back a bit to accommodate the blond as he rounded the corner of the desk and took his place in William's lap, smiling up at his superior with half-lidded, almost-lazy eyes. William sat back in the chair and wrapped an affectionate arm around him, his eyebrow still raised as he studied the youth, who slipped off his glasses and set them on William's desk. In response to the look, Ronald leaned his head back and nuzzled along William's jaw, causing the dark-haired Shinigami to shudder gently as the flyaway fringe of hair gently tickled the side of his neck.

"Well, I figured that no one likes to spend Christmas Eve alone, so I got Undertaker to distract Grell and came up to see you." Ronald said matter-of-factly, reclining back against the older Shinigami and stroking his cheek with his fingertips, making William slide his eyes closed lazily as he savored the touch, however small it was. He tilted his head back just slightly as Ronald slipped one fingers down his face and across his jaw, then back again, making the older Shinigami tense up the faintest amount as a certain part of his anatomy twitched.

"How considerate." William said absently, his hand slipping down the blond's sensitive side in response and causing a tiny shiver to race throughout the younger's body. He held back the smirk that threatened to take over his lips as he heard Ronald take in a sharp breath and tense slightly against him, his fingers pausing halfway down William's cheek and his free hand gripping his thigh tightly.

William slid his eyes back open as he felt Ronald suddenly shift and turn in his lap, and he was unable to hide the faint smirk this time as he found Ronald now kneeling over him, a knee planted into the chair on either side of William's lap and his hands on his superior's shoulders. Ronald smiled back down at him, a brief glint of lust flashing through his eyes, and he removed one hand from William's shoulder, reaching into his pocket and drawing out a small branch of mistletoe. He dangled it over William's head, leaning in closer to him and allowing his small smile to become twice as sultry.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered, kissing William's lips softly, his free hand sliding across William's shoulder to toy with the tie at his neck, slowly beginning to loosen it. All thoughts of his bath gone, William let his eyes rove hungrily over the younger man's body, now intent on only one thing as he heard Ronald drop the mistletoe to the floor, his other hand coming to rest on William's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, indeed." William murmured back, letting go of Ronald and tugging his gloves off impatiently, tossing them aside. He then began to slowly slide his hands up Ronald's shirt, relishing the feel of the rapidly heating skin beneath his fingers and the way Ronald's diaphragm flexed as he let out a small gasp of pleasure. He smirked to himself as Ronald leaned in and kissed him more forcefully, his hands purposely kneading William's shoulders and working away some of the day's stress. William's tongue slid over his supple, firm lips, and Ronald accepted the advance immediately, parting his lips and welcoming William into his mouth. Ronald's pierced, deft tongue met his own and began fighting for dominance, but he moaned gently when William's thumbs found his sensitive peaks and began to tease them, making him squirm with delight and forcing him to give in and let William take control of the kiss. In retaliation, however, he slipped William's tie off and broke the kiss, flipping down his collar and placing an open-mouthed embrace there instead, beginning to suck gently at the sensitive surface. William closed his eyes indulgently, his breath hitching slightly at the feeling of the metal piercing dancing against his highly sensitive neck, tracing intricate patterns as those soft lips gently moved and sucked against his skin, He was beginning to heat up himself, and it showed in the way his fingers slipped down and stroked Ronald's equally-sensitive ribs as he continued to tease the firm peaks of his chest, making the youth moan softly against his neck.

"I believe that I'm starting to-_ah... _enjoy that thing, however ridiculous the concept m-may be." He breathed, his voice husky with lust as he continued to tease the taunt peaks below him, eliciting another small moan of pleasure from Ronald and causing the youth to gently bite down on the side of William's neck. It was just enough to cause the elder to emit a small, lusty growl without causing him any actual pain, and William's fingers came together to gently pinch the taunt peaks, making Ronald jerk slightly and release his elder.

"Is that so...?" Ronald breathed dangerously into his ear as he pulled away, his slanted, seductive eyes meeting William's as he pulled back and flashing with uncontrolled lust. Before William could respond, Ronald had released him and was sliding down to the floor, kneeling before his superior with a bright, mischievous glint in his eyes as he gripped either of William's knees and forced his legs apart.

"Ah..." William said simply, letting Ronald know that he was onto the youth's intentions and offering no resistance against his movements. Ronald smirked in response, his hands reaching up to toy with William's belt, purposely brushing over the firm arousal just beneath the buckle. William twitched slightly at the enticing touch, but otherwise simply watched as Ronald worked his belt open. Ronald tugged both his pants and undergarments down just enough to expose his hardened member to the air, making William suppress the small shiver of delight that threatened to escape him.

Ronald gripped his member firmly and drew his hand up and down a few times, a smirk tugging up his lips as he watched William purse his lips and tighten his grip just slightly on the arms of his chair in a silent refusal to make a noise just yet. Ah, William had always been a tough nut to crack...

"I'll make you love it." Ronald breathed huskily, and William's reply died on his lips as Ronald's tongue slipped out and licked him from base to head, slowly, tauntingly dragging that sinful stud up, up, until it began to twirl around the head of his member, making him gasp softly and arch into the wet heat of Ronald's touch. To his frustration, however, Ronald denied him access to the enticing area just past his lips and pulled back slightly, smirking up at him as his tongue slowly snaked out and dragged, once, over the tip of his now rock-hard arousal. William, his lips pulled back in a grimace of pleasure, scowled down at him impatiently, unable to stifle the slight buck of his hips as Ronald began to stroke his member once more, his hand dipping out to fondle William's sack. Dammit, the kid knew how to drag it out...

Reclining his head back and closing his eyes tightly, William drew in a sharp breath as he felt Ronald take the head of his member in, his piercing stroking the underside of the tip and sending liquid fire through his veins. William bit back a moan as Ronald began to bob his head, slowly taking in more and more of William's swollen length, his piercing still stroking and sliding along the bottom of William's member as he went. William stifled another groan as Ronald squeezed his sack, his other hand beginning to stroke in time with the movements of his mouth, sending volts of pleasure of William's spine. He was nearly taking in William's entire length with each stroke, his hand working what he couldn't manage, and William groaned in earnest when Ronald began to hum around his member, making the piercing vibrate gently against the length of it, causing William to buck against him again.

"Dammit..." He gasped breathlessly as Ronald pulled back just enough to swirl his tongue around the tip again, before rubbing his piercing roughly against his slit, causing William to moan softly and thrust blindly against him. Ronald giggled around the tip, then sucked greedily at his member, dipping his head and moving his hand in time once more as he sped up the motions, causing William to grip the arms of his chair so tightly that his knuckles went white.

He heard the click of the door being opened just in time, and luckily, so did Ronald, as the blond immediately released William and dived under the desk, cracking his head in the process and being forced to stifle a yelp. William slid the chair in, trapping Ronald between his legs and, thankfully, hiding any evidence of what had just been going on, as he had just enough room to hide his still evident arousal.

"Willy deeear~! Merry Christmas!"

Oh _no._

William looked in mute horror as Grell, clad in a strapless red dress with white fur trimmings around the neck, sleeves, and skirt, danced inside, the dress threatening to slip off of his clavicles and head straight for the floor at any second. A decorative leather belt was fixed around the waist of the dress, showing off his petite, feminine form perfectly, but even with that, it _still _seemed ready to fall off at any moment, and William wondered dimly just how in the hell he was defying gravity in such a way. To top it off, the dress was shamelessly short, the bottom reaching only about halfway to his knees and showing off the knee-high, black leather boots with golden buckles at the toes without any inhibition, leaving a few inches of creamy, porcelain skin showing in between.

_Slutcliff._

The thought flashed through his mind, and despite the combined pressure of the increasingly-awkward tension he felt and the fact that he rarely ever smiled to begin with, he suddenly felt the urge to laugh at the absurd accuracy of the situation.

Behind him, Grell's red-and-white painted fingernails digging into his sleeve, Undertaker was being dragged along, the usual Chesire grin on his scarred face. His usual drabby gray robes had been replaced with a single, bright red robe with trimmings very similar to Grell's. His garment, however, opened at the front, according to the path of white trim trailing down his torso, and had been crossed and laced in place with a belt similar to Grell's to hide the supernaturally pale skin below. His robe, though different for the evening, draped as badly as his usual garb did, and William couldn't for the life of him figure out where his creator's hands were, as the massive, fur-trimmed sleeves concealed all. His hat had also been replaced with a hat reminiscent of St. Nicholas, and the only thing that remained the same were his ghostly gray hair, his ever-present grin, and his boots, which thumped loudly against the hardwood floor and made William wonder just how badly it was being scratched and whether or not there was room in the budget for repairs.

Obviously, Grell had picked out matching outfits for the two of them, and William thought they looked complimentary, but absolutely ridiculous as well as they bustled into the room and came to a grinning, giggling stop in front of his desk.

He shifted, glancing down to make sure nothing was noticeable and being very much relieved to see that nothing appeared out of the ordinary, even if Ronald's hot breath was sweeping over his member and preventing him from going even the slightest bit soft. Still, Grell and Undertaker wouldn't be able to see that, and William was sure to make his glance down seem as absent and innocent as possible, as he brushed off his thigh as though a piece of lint had been the source of his interest. When he looked up again, he gave them the same cold, indifferent look as always, feigning the norm.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, Sutcliff? I was sure that the last stack of reports had pounded that lesson into your head. I should have known better." He said coldly, flicking his green-on-green eyes to Undertaker. "And I'd expect _you_ of all people to know better. You spent well over half your life in an office, for the Gods' sake."

"We just wanted to come in and decorate!" Grell whined, cocking his hips and placing his hands against them, his supple lips pushing out in a hurt pout. "Cheer up! It's Christmas!"

"Someone needs a few Christmas cookies." Undertaker added in with a manic giggle, producing one of his own cookies from his sleeve and taking a large bite. "My treat."

"My clock says that it's another hour and sixteen minutes until Christmas, Sutcliff, and I have no interest in something as cavity-inducing as your cookies." William said dryly, trying his damnedest not to jump when he felt Ronald's finger tracing a delicate, slow pattern along his inner thigh, making his member twitch with need. In response, he gently nudged the blond with the toe of his perfectly polished shoe, warning him to behave and being careful not to tip off the other two.

"Don't be so stiff, Will!" Undertaker laughed, wrapping an arm around Grell and setting his chin on his head, a massive grin still painted on his face as he finished off the other half of the cookie. Oh, if only he knew the irony of his words, then he'd _really_ be laughing... "We're only here to help!"

William jerked slightly as Ronald suddenly took his member in again, and he resisted the urge to moan as he felt that barbel slide down the entire length of his now-painfully erect member. It was obvious that he was being teased when Ronald took in his entire length, gagging slightly and making William twitch with ecstasy, forcing himself to stifle the whine of pleasure that rose in his throat. He gave Ronald a small yet honest kick this time, practically begging for him to knock it off, but Ronald simply began to knead his orbs and further intensify his pleasure, ignoring the kick and, instead, seeming to punish William for it.

"What exactly are you here to help with?" William gritted, though he managed to keep his voice steady and simply sounding highly annoyed, even though Ronald was now sucking and stroking at a fast, constant pace now, bathing William's entire body in both bliss and sheer horror. He was going to _kill him_ once these two left...

"I told you! Decorations!" Grell squealed happily, turning in Undertaker's arms and shamelessly shoving his hands up the retiree's sleeves, pulling out a bough of mistletoe after a second of rummaging around and inadvertently tickling the surprisingly sensitive Shinigami. William coughed into his hand to hide a moan as Ronald hummed again, softly, the noise being drowned out by Undertaker's hysterical giggles and another small squeal of happiness from Grell.

"You know what this is, don't you~?" Grell giggled and waved the bough in front of himself, batting his eyelashes at William. Undertaker snickered and raised his hands, his sleeves slipping back and revealing the heart his intertwined fingers made.

"A poisonous plant that, for some reason I can't fathom, is used around the holiday season as a means of stealing kisses?" He said, glowering at Grell and praying that he didn't notice the twitching of his leg as Ronald dug his piercing into his slit once more, making him want to writhe with pleasure. Ooooh, the things William was going to do to him...

"Close enough." Undertaker snickered, and Grell turned to scowl lightly at him... that is, until Undertaker grabbed the bough and held it above Grell's head, pecking the corner of his mouth and causing the redhead to blush bright red and giggle. He snatched the bough back before Undertaker could steal another, clasping it in front of himself with both hands and grinning wickedly up at the elder Shinigami, who frowned and chucked him under the chin disapprovingly, as he obviously wanted more than just a quick peck.

"Just hurry up." William said, rubbing his temples as he resisted the urge to thrust against the deliciously hot, wet sensation of Ronald's ministrations around his need. He bit the inside of his lip hard, praying that it was all some sort of sick nightmare as Ronald found a secret spot just under the head of his member and rubbed his piercing into it, making William writhe the faintest amount.

"Are you feeling okay, Will?" Grell asked, blinking and tilting his head, the bough of mistletoe dropping to the floor as he skipped daintily toward his superior, dragging a carefree Undertaker along after him. Apparently, he had noticed William's fidgeting; an action that was normally very unlike the brunette. "You don't look that good..." He cooed with obvious concern, laying the back of his hand against William's cheek, only to have it slapped away by a very aggravated, panicky William. "You're all hot and sweaty! And I just saw you shiver! Do you have a fever? Poor thing, sick on Christmas Eve, of all days..."

"Precisely, which is why I'd kind of prefer some peace and quiet." William snapped, jerking convulsively when Ronald's tongue fluttered deliciously over the head of his member, sending a spark of electricity straight up his spine. "I don't feel well at all, and all I need is a hot bath and a good night's rest. I'm sure I'll be fi-"

"Nooo! Let us help! You're sick!" Grell cooed, and to William's complete and utter horror, he seized the back of the chair and gave a massive yank, dragging William out into the open. "We can run your bath and tuck you in and-"

Grell went silent once he realized what he was looking at, and it was the longest, most awkward, absolute _worst_ moment of William's entire life.

With Ronald clutching his member and staring up at the other two with a raised eyebrow, Grell rapidly turning beet red, his mouth a small "o" of shock, and Undertaker's grin vanishing into a small, pursed line of surprise as William somehow managed to turn even redder than Grell's hair, he was pretty damn sure dropping dead wouldn't be so bad. Hell, something as humiliating as getting killed by a demon would have been a downright _mercy_ at that moment, and William would have sworn by it.

And he was pretty sure he was going to commit a murder-suicide when a certain troublemaker blond finally broke the silence.

"...Hey." Ronald said casually after several long, awkward moments, his tongue slipping out to stroke the head of William's member, making William whine softly, despite himself. He sounded as though he were discussing the weather and not getting caught red-handed beneath his boss's desk. "'Sup?"

William was going to slap him into last Thursday, come Hell or high water.

"You _lucky bastard!"_ Grell squealed, and William wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole as Grell's arms linked around his neck and Undertaker burst into a raucous, insane bout of laughter, more intense than William had ever heard before. Grell, oblivious to just how fucking scary he was, as usual, made William freeze up with fear as those massive, chilling teeth clicked together next to his ear. "Ohhhh, how _scandalous! _I never would have expected this out of you two! Why didn't you call _meeee~?"_

"Well, Grell, in light of the Christmas spirit," Ronald said, releasing William's member and sliding into his lap again slowly, shamelessly, his breath gently puffing against William's neck as he spoke. William stared at him with wild-eyed horror as Ronald cupped his face in his hands, kissing along his jaw and over to the ear opposite of Grell, giving it a gentle tug with his teeth. "I'm willing to share the fun, just as long as you guys promise to keep quiet."

"Now wait just one damn minute!" William snapped, beyond flustered at that point, and still rather wishing that he would spontaneously burst into flames. "Don't I get a say in thi-"

"Nope!" Grell chirped, and he cupped William's jaw and forced his head back, cutting off all protest with a rough kiss that made his superior's eyes fly wide open. Undertaker, his laughter slowing to a frantic giggle, grabbed Grell's waist and shoved him forward over the chair, bringing the in even closer contact with William. His arms were now trailing all the way down William's chest as he kissed his boss furiously, making the unfortunate brunette freeze up with horror as Grell forced his mouth open, those massive teeth within a centimeter of his own as Grell's tongue swept over his entire mouth shamelessly, leaving behind the sweet taste of peppermint.

Undertaker slid Grell's dress up just as Ronald pulled his own pants down, and William found himself utterly helpless as Ronald mounted him and Grell broke the kiss just long enough to wrap his surprisingly strong arms around William's chest, a wolfish, terrifying grin on his face as he pinned William to the chair and slowly began to play with the taunt peaks beneath the fabric of William's shirt. William writhed and tried to get away, but Grell tightened his grip ad held him so forcefully back against the chair that he had no hope of escaping, and he was forced to simply watch as Ronald slowly impaled himself upon his erect member, mewling softly with pleasure-pain as his unprepared entrance slowly took in William's entire length.

Undertaker, as he watched the show before him hungrily, placed two fingers against Grell's mouth invitingly, his free hand wrapping around Grell's own arousal and slowly dragging back and forth. Grell moaned softly into William's ear, his fingers still teasing the erect peaks below him, and Undertaker took the opportunity to slip his fingers inside his mouth, shuddering softly as Grell began to suck and lick immediately, coating them thoroughly as he continued to hold William down.

Ronald, trembling gently with both need and pain, leaned in until he was at the same level as Grell, his hips beginning to rock slowly back and forth against William's arousal, dragging a small, heady moan of bliss from the dark-haired Shinigami, who temporarily forgot his predicament as a wave of pleasure crashed over him. Undertaker, satisfied with Grell's work, removed his fingers and pulled down the lacy, translucent red panties that Grell was wearing just for the occasion. Slowly, one digit traced Grell's entrance, relaxing the muscle, before slipping inside and making the redhead moan softly. His mouth sought out William's once more as he released his grip just enough to allow his fingers to impatiently pull apart the jacket, vest, and dress shirt at the same time, as he obviously didn't care when a few buttons went flying. William, trapped by both Grell's kiss and his vice-like hold as he tightened his grip around the dark-haired Shinigami once again, could only moan gently into the kiss as Ronald continued to move against him, slowly picking up the pace, and Grell's skilled fingers continued to play with his nubs, sending bolts of pleasure ricocheting throughout his limbs until he wanted to scream. Undertaker slipped his second digit into Grell's tight entrance and began to scissor and shift his fingers, making Grell moan helplessly into the kiss before pulling away, gasping for air, his cheeks flushed with pleasure.

"Nnnn~ Yes..." He moaned, watching lustfully as Ronald started to ride William roughly, his cheeks flushed with the effort, tiny moans escaping his lips every time he slid down and took William's entire length in, making it brush deliciously against his sweet spot and occasionally even managing to drag a moan out of William. Undertaker, too impatient to go on preparing Grell, removed his digits and earned an equally impatient whine in return as he removed his belt and slid the robe open, revealing his arousal and beginning to grind against Grell teasingly, though he was aching to bury himself into his lover's heat.

"Hurry uuup~!" Grell gasped, temporarily distracted from his ministrations on William as he spread his legs wider, whining impatiently and looking over his shoulder as Undertaker simply continued to rub. "Please!"

"You're so dirty, Grell." Undertaker breathed huskily, pressing Grell back down again and gripping his hips tightly, finally sliding himself inside and dragging a moan out of both of them. He began to thrust, slowly yet powerfully, and Grell groaned louder as Undertaker adjusted his angle and brushed his sweet spot, subconsciously tightening his grip on William's already-abused nubs and making the dark-haired Shinigami squirm and cry out. Ronald, still riding William hard, took the opportunity to plunder his willing mouth, his tongue battling William's for control and making the elder moan as he gave in, submitting to the glorious feel of that piercing against his tongue and the rolling, bucking motion of Ronald's heat around his member.

They pulled apart after a long moment of intense battle, both gasping frantically for air, and William immediately grabbed Ronald's neglected arousal and began to pump, earning a small, high-pitched cry of joy in return. Ronald fell forward and began sucking roughly on the side of William's neck, making the dark-haired Shinigami let out a shrill cry and thrust against him, his usual reserved attitude nowhere to be found. Grell, not wishing to be ignored, turned his head and caught William's mouth in his own, startling the older Shinigami and making him gasp, as he was still struggling to breathe. Immediately, Grell invaded his mouth and ran his red-hot tongue over William's, moaning loudly as Undertaker began to get rougher in his ministrations; just the way Grell liked.

William was the first to break the kiss, and he was utterly breathless and not even able to gasp by the time it was through; though Grell's teeth scared the shit out of him, he had to admit that the redhead was an extremely good kisser, and William suddenly found himself craving another taste of the redhead, despite the risk of getting his tongue sliced off.

Grell, however, turned his attention to Ronald as he allowed his superior to catch his breath, and William watched almost jealously as the two engaged in what may have been the roughest kiss yet inches away from him. He heard Undertaker let out a small hiss from behind him, but whether is was from pleasure or anger, he couldn't tell. Still, he definitely heard Grell yelp when Undertaker possessively bit his shoulder, and William moved in to claim Ronald's mouth as soon as Grell pulled away, his hand still moving in time with Ronald's almost-frantic bucking. Ronald moaned wantonly as William plundered his all-too-willing mouth, tasting both Grell and the blond himself and nearly sending Ronald into a frenzy as he yanked him forward by the tie, deepening the kiss tenfold.

"Ahhh... He's good, but not as good as mine~!" Grell panted into William's ear, his right hand leaving William's abused peak, and then William entirely as he leaned back to wrap his arm around Undertaker's neck, dragging the ancient Shinigami forward to trap his mouth in a near-violent kiss, fueling Undertaker on and making him thrust twice as roughly. This jostled the chair, and caused quite a bit of pleasant motion for William and Ronald, who finally broke apart for air, their chests heaving.

Undertaker, pleased with Grell's praise, pried his arm off when they finally broke apart, having to bite his neck once more to get him to let go. He shoved Grell back down against the chair roughly, dragging his nails down the exposed area of his back and making Grell arch and shout, his own nails digging into William's chest as he hugged William into place again, though William, by this point, had no intention of going anywhere. William whined softly, grabbing Ronald's hips to thrust roughly upwards against him, nearly making the blond scream as his pleasure intensified to the point of making him see stars.

"Nnn... ah! _Ah!"_ He cried helplessly, wrapping his arms around William's neck as Grell stole another rough kiss from his boss, nearly making him lose his grip on the moaning, writhing blond. _"I can't-!"_

William moaned as he felt Ronald's orgasm cover his hand and then clenched tightly around William's member. This combined with Grell's amazing kiss finally threw him overboard, and he nearly shouted into the kiss as he arched up, reaching his own climax and making Ronald scream anew as his hot seed spread inside of him.

Grell pulled away from the kiss as William collapsed back in the chair, utterly spent, and resumed his own hapless moaning as Undertaker continued to fuck him roughly, his nails digging into his hips until they drew blood. He was still hugging William and holding him in place, and he could feel the rush of both his and Ronald's breath as the two struggled to recover from their intense orgasms.

"Th-this is so-_ooh..._ _Hot!"_ Grell moaned helplessly, biting the back of the chair and causing some stuffing to seep out as his teeth ripped mercilessly into the well-loved leather. "Oh my _Gods!"_

He gasped and arched as Undertaker bit into the side of his neck once more, enough to draw blood this time. Undertaker's hot, heavy gasps against the nape of his neck were almost too much for Grell to handle, and he screamed in pleasure as Undertaker moaned loudly against his neck, reaching his own climax, the molten heat of it covering Grell's sweet spot and sending him over the edge.

_"AH!"_ Grell cried out, collapsing bonelessly over the back of the chair and nearly having all the air squeezed out of him as a still-moaning Undertaker fell on top of him, panting harder than any of the rest of them from the exertion of his rough love, but still managing a high-pitched giggle of delight. He'd been expecting to get laid, but certainly not like _this._ How delightful!

Astounded and horrified by what had just happened as his mind reconnected with reality, it only made sense that William turned as white as the snow outside when Undertaker leaned down and cupped his chin, tilting his head back and planting a wet kiss on his forehead before speaking with another tittering laugh.

"So... what are we doing for New Years?"


End file.
